


Loving Home

by Atlantian_Blood_Liar



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Heartbreak, Loki regrets???, Love, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor (2011), smutty ...... maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Blood_Liar/pseuds/Atlantian_Blood_Liar
Summary: Loki's lover visits him in his cell in The Dark World. Emotions show.Will be a series :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it to my tumblr atlantianbloodliar.
> 
> This will be a series :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

The dilapidated stairway to the dungeons was a stark difference to the palace up above. The last step felt cold,colder than the rest. 

The faint gold glow of cells illuminated the path ahead. The prisoners came into view... I’d rather they hadn’t. 

Shouting profanity through the halls as I walked past , it was infuriating. Finally the largest cell came into view. It held a broken man. I stepped wearily to the barrier. 

“Come to tell me stories? ” a cold voice spoke. 

“No my love. I came to see how you are fairing” I spoke softly His harsh eyes rested on my frame , they softened when they saw my worried expression. 

Loki slowly made his way from the corner, to the force field that was illuminating my pale face. 

He took a deep breath,

“ my love. I’m so sorry. Let me hold you please.”

I sighed. “ step back dear”. 

He stepped back. I put my hand to the panel. The barrier melted away. I ran into his waiting arms.

Kissing my lips lovingly. I wrapped my hands around him as me held me close. For now I was home. I didn’t want to think about what was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When secrets are revealed, will love prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment where you want this to go :)

2 years ago in Asgard....  
(Y/N) pov

Hide and seek can be innocent enough in the end. But when playing with the infamous god of mischief, things can be a bit different. He hates to be teased. Especially by me.

I ran behind a stone pillar laughing quietly. I gasped silently as I heard footsteps and that unmistakable silky voice.

“(Y/N) pet, I know you are here.”

I held my breath as the footsteps grew softer but closer. His sly grin radiated around the room. He was a cocky bastard sometimes.

A sudden squeal escaped my lips as two hands wrapped around my waist.

“Got you” he whispered.

“You always will Loki” I grinned

He hummed softly as he rested his head on my shoulder “I love you (Y/N)” 

“ I love you too” I smiled.

Our moment was rudely interrupted when the mouth-watering smell of food danced through the air. My eyes went wide, I remembered that it was our engagement banquet.

I was still in my casual dress! I turned round in his arms and pulled away.

“Loki! I must change, it is our feast! I shall meet you in the dining hall.” I exclaimed.

“Are you sure you do not want my assistance darling?” He licked his lips.

I slapped him playfully

“later I will” I whispered innocently. As soon as I whispered it, I laid a chaste kiss on his lips and started walking. Swaying my hips boldly as I walked.

“oh I will not make it through dinner” Loki cried out dramatically with his hand on his heart.

I giggled as I made my way down the hall.

My chambers were quiet when I entered. My servants must have been elsewhere. 

But it was evident they hadn’t been gone long as mine and Loki’s clothes were folded neatly on the end of my bed. 

A faint pink dressed my cheeks, ‘what must they think of me’. I’d revisit that later.

I shook my head and went over to my wardrobe. I opened it and pulled out a long, floor length, emerald gown. It had been planned for weeks. It had a modestly suggestive neckline and diamonds along the skirt at the bottom. It was beautiful. I slipped the dress on, it hugged my shape perfectly. I put the complimenting golden shoes on my feet and the dangling earrings in place. I was ready to go.

I walked briskly to the hall, my heels clicking against the floor with unease.

I was so late.

 

Loki pov 

When (Y/N) arrived I thought I had died and gone to Valhalla.

She looked like a goddess, my goddess. 

Her hair was in soft curls which rested on her shoulders and her breasts were accented in such a way, I blushed. 

A beautiful pink smile adorned her face. All that was missing was a ring, a ring that she would soon get…

 

Y/N POV

Loki stood once he saw me in the doorway. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late "

“Nonsense child, come sit,” Frigga said warmly.

Loki held out his hand. I took it, being pulled in for a chaste kiss.

“my love you look marvelous” he exclaimed.

“Thank you,” I blushed lightly.

He led me to the table where food was had with idle chatter about realm safety and the wedding. Everything was normal. 

Thor was being far too bold about our relationship, more so than usual.

“So brother I noticed your chambers were empty last night,” Thor smirked.

Loki chocked on his drink.

“The maids said that your clothes were on the floor in Lady (Y/N)’s chambers” Thor boomed knowingly. 

 

“Loki?” Odin growled.

“Yes, father.”

“Are you bedding your betrothed before your wedding night?” He exclaimed angrily, the sound echoing around the room.

Loki blushed and gulped.

“I am”

Frigga went pale and glared at us. Eyebrows furrowed.

“It was consented your highness” I assured.

“How long has this been going on?” Frigga questioned suspiciously.

“Five months mother,” Loki said quietly.

“Five months! you've only been engaged for four!” Odin shouted exasperated.

“Does it matter? We are in love!” Loki outraged.

Loki took my hand and stood up.

“if you will excuse ,me, I have lost my appetite,” I said uneasily.

The walk back to my chamber was uncomfortable to put it lightly. All that was heard was the loud clacking of shoes on marble.

The heavy doors shut us in silence.

“Loki…. what do we -“ 

He cut me off with a passionate kiss. I deepen it, all worries momentarily gone.

I could feel it getting heavier, I pulled away reluctantly.

“We can’t…” I whispered.

“(Y/N) I don’t give a damn about them, I love you. People are allowed to have sex!”

“ My darling, they’ll hear us”

“Let them, my future wife” Loki grinned as he lay me down on the bed.

——————————————  
The next morning was relaxing. The blissful sun danced into the room, illuminating it with a soft golden glow. I hummed in delight as I felt the warm light caress my bare skin.

“Are you awake dear?” Loki spoke softly.

I hummed a yes and snuggled into him more.

He kissed my neck softly.

“Love we need to get moving, we are very late.”

It was my final dress fitting today.

But for now life was perfect.

But oh gosh , the whole palace would soon know about me and Loki. My skin was painted with marks and bruises from last night.

That will be the talk for the next month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are loved :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has is unable to cope. Who saves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is crazy! over 700 hits. <3

Y/N

I was called away from the cell. I gave the guard a stern glare and walked to the barrier. Kissing Loki longingly. He smirked at the guard and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.  
Oh, how he loved to show off!

I stepped back into the corridor, my eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“ I love you darling” Loki said, staring into my soul.

I went to reply but only a choked sob escaped my lips, I turned in embarrassment and fled the scene.

 

Loki POV

 

Loki looked, his heart was breaking slightly as he watched Y/N run. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his safe embrace, but he knew that was an impossible dream.

Regret flashed across his sharp features. His green eyes broken. She believes him, believes in him. It was Thanos. 

He never meant to cause so much pain.

 

————  
Y/N Pov

I ran to my chambers, to safety. They were shared yes, but it has been too long since we actually shared a bed.

I saw a figure, I couldn't talk. I walked away.

“Child” Frigga called.

I turned to her slowly, wishing I was invisible.

“ What happened” She pulled me into a hug.

Sobs racked my body.  
“ I cannot be apart from him, it kills me when I leave”

She looked at me pitifully. 

“ I'm so sorry child”

She took my arm and led me to my chamber.

You need to sleep.

She ushered me into bed and kissed my forehead.

I watched her shadowy figure leave, the room in tragic silence. I sniffled and closed my eyes.

Trying to sleep was an arduous task but it came finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
